1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relate to a sheet feeding device configured to feed stacked sheets one by one and an image forming apparatus including the sheet feeding device.
2. Related Art
A known sheet feeding device includes a pickup roller which pivots to contact with the sheets, and includes a lift-up motor which lifts up the pickup roller when inserting and removing the paper feed cassette. The pickup roller is moved to be retracted by the lift-up motor so as not to interfere the insertion or the removal of the paper feed cassette.
However, in this configuration, total manufacturing cost of the sheet feeding device may be high because a cost of the motor is high. Additionally, the control of the lift-up motor may be complicated.
Another known sheet feeding device includes a pickup roller which pivots to contact with the sheets, and includes a lever or the like in conjunction with which the pickup roller moves. When inserting and removing the paper feed cassette, the lever or the like engages a paper feed cassette to retract the pickup roller to a retracted position so as not to interfere the insertion or the removal of the paper feed cassette.
However, in this configuration, total manufacturing cost of the sheet feeding device may be high because a mechanism for retracting the pickup roller at the retracted position is complicated. This complicated configuration may cause a high cost for manufacturing.